User talk:AtahiNuma
Me Hi! I'm AtahiNuma and this is my talk page. Feel free to express your feelings about this wiki here. Also, if you want to know my policy please visit the policy page at. Thank you for visiting my wiki.AtahiNuma 23:19, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Editing times I'm good between 4 and 6-ish pm my time. thats easiest for me, mainly 'cause its my "homework time". RE:Editing times Cool! That would be...9-11-ish my time. I'm usually done with scholl then, but I usually hit the sack at 10. how about we start a joint editing time...say...day after tomorrow? Let me know what would be best. Comedy Check out the Tom Wect Vs. Ji page I put some comedy into it. FEMTA invite Actually, Tom Wect is a member of DoSSoDI. He was recruited after Daran King somehow defeated him in battle. RE:FEMTA invite oh yeah... News on home page 2 contributors meaning you and me right? And we're starting the sight, and since its a wikia it is never finished. RE:News on home page Correct! New Challlenge Yang Jin has been challenged by Daran King at the Sky Towers arena. RE:New Challenge Cool! Challenge Could the battle between Daran King and Yand Jin be cannon? I was thinking it could be a 'dream' that Daran has. RE: Yeah, it could be a dream. That would actually be more realistic since they are from different time periods. recruit I got one of my friends to help out with our sites. (your welcome :P) RE:recruit thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! :D battles Sorry, but the "hoping he dosen't" thing is kinda old now. RE: Sorry Cool, it doesn't bother me. If you don't have any ideas for new heroes or villains just try and advertise this site in other wikias.Mind Lord 21:50, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sorry Make a page detailing (include stuff like # of contributors, and don't forget an in page link) customsuperheroes wiki on other wikias, if they delete it who cares? Also go on the forums and lay down advertisments. I've gone onto Marvel Database forums and placed an advertisment there in the general discussion category. I also think DC comics database, heroes wikia, anything like that. Front Page Notes Hey, on the front page you should have '''4 '''contributors, because me and PeanutFlipz contibuters, too. I just joined, but I think PeanutFlipz has been here for a month or so, at least. Just so ya know! Drasocon the Avenger 22:44, February 22, 2010 (UTC) 200 Man War (100 man war) That sounds interesting, but it'll be hard to do. I'm up for it. Hey man! -I have a question... does it nessasarily have to be superheroes? Because I thought of some characters who are very powerful that might not classify as superheroes but are good people. I wanted to know before I fully considered joining this wiki... 23:52, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey man! Yes! You can definately post them! This wiki is dedicated to custom characters with superpowers. You are welcome to post any character that falls under this criteria! --AtahiNuma 00:02, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Sweet! 00:17, March 4, 2010 (UTC) And just one thing... they're modeled to be for a manga/anime of any sort... so... yeah... 7_7 LOL fail emoticon... 00:19, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Manga? Do u draw? That would be cool! I have been hoping for another artist cause i know that eventually id have to draw all the guys. --AtahiNuma 01:22, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I wish I could.. The best I can do is Kirby stuff which brings me to my next question... would characters that are based off of something in a video game but are different be acceptable as well? I've got a villain idea and it involves a Waddle Dee from the Kirby series who is a complete psycho... 01:30, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Thats fine. But i would suggest putting that on a Kirby fan fiction, Kirby fanon, or Custom Kirby wiki. But u could put it here if it goes on a storyline other than kirby. --AtahiNuma 01:43, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Story Saga Of course i'll help. My IQ is 170+, and my wisdom and imagination are at even higher levels. If you need any ideas i won't be of short supply.Mind Lord 07:32, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Story Of Cain And Abel Cain and Abel isn't a story so much as a religious tale: basically Cain is believed by some to be the first murderer and killed his brother Abel due to an unknown argument its alright, I never signed my comment either Inferno Pendragon 23:21, March 4, 2010 (UTC) You not the only Christian. Drasocon the Avenger 00:14, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Chat We're really starting to kick off! about time too. IKR Hehe I write my own comics (for fun, not profit), so I've got like 100 different characters floating around Inferno Pendragon 01:17, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey Atahi, I'm a noob, so I don't know how to show pics, only numbers.(See Sanitizo) Drasocon the Avenger 22:32, March 6, 2010 (UTC) You hav 2 download the pic to this wiki. Then u put a link to the image where the number is Thanks! I figured it out! Drasocon the Avenger 15:45, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: casting votes ??? what do you mean cast a vote? You go to the bottom of the page and select a number of stars to rate it. I think. Mind Lord 03:22, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Administration You'll have to make PeanutFlipz an administrator. I can't do it, i don't have the rights. Will do :) --AtahiNuma 19:36, April 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: take over Dude, it would be my honour. Hi I am new here though I did learn of this place from my work on Villains Wiki (browsing across people's pages) - I have been roleplaying for so long now I felt this community was worth dropping in on (I am also a huge Marvel fan who owns practically every Avengers and X-Men book available as well as less known stuff like Rawhide Kid) - sorry for going on: thanks for the welcome Queen Misery 22:56, May 24, 2010 (UTC) that's good, I apologise for the influx of short articles - I intend to improve them all, right now I just want to get down as many of my main "crew" as possible so that I can flesh them out without my mind getting distracted by other heroes (and villains) I need to do. Queen Misery 23:07, May 24, 2010 (UTC) thank you - I seem to have managed to form a mini-universe that is interlinking so I'm trying to jot them down before the links crumble in my mind: I'm a chaotic creator I suppose Queen Misery 23:28, May 24, 2010 (UTC) quality over quantity - professional comic book writers rarely make more than 200 characters of their own even at the highest levels (except geniuses like Stan Lee who seem to have superhuman ability to spawn character ideas out of nowhere) - in general the "pros" work with a small number of characters and build on them, thus it's probably a sign of talent that you have less since you take time to evolve them Queen Misery 23:45, May 24, 2010 (UTC) sadly none of my new characters are complete - the only ones so far that are finished are Queen Misery, The Omega, Thrall and Delilah (my mistake there) Ancient Alex is a pretty fun character, he reminds me slightly of Freakshow in the X-Men - which is not a bad thing at all (in fact it's a good thing) Queen Misery 00:49, May 25, 2010 (UTC) no shame in that, inspiration is where all characters came from in the end - I think a friend of mine said it best "its not the power that makes a character unique, it is how the creator makes it work" Queen Misery 00:53, May 25, 2010 (UTC) "weird" is just a way to stereotype people - I don't really care either way if you are weird or not (I know I am) - we enjoy superheroes so in the sense many people would say we're both weird (I say pity to them as superhero worlds can be enjoyed by anyone if they are willing to explore them, it's not so much a genre as a subculture in itself) Queen Misery 00:59, May 25, 2010 (UTC) the creator of Pokemon spent over 7 years isolated in a cabin and is now one of the richest guys around.. of course he is still a complete psychopath (rich but crazy).. most superhero fans have social lives too - I currently hold a job, play games, look after kids etc. - its getting the balance right, besides real-life gives us the inspiration for our dreams Queen Misery 01:08, May 25, 2010 (UTC) also, as a creator, I would like to inform you my upcoming character Xombi is a villain who has been around since prehistory - this was decided before I read about Alex so I just want you to know I wasn't copying or anything Queen Misery 01:11, May 25, 2010 (UTC) thank you - I should be able to finish off my list of heroes and villains tonight so I can start the process of expending their universe a bit more Queen Misery 19:16, May 25, 2010 (UTC) this may sound incredibly silly but I do have a question about the 200 war - I'm assuming omnipotent-types such as The Omega won't be involved, right? Queen Misery 19:35, May 25, 2010 (UTC) its just I had an idea that perhaps the "cosmic" types could play a part in a story that interlinks the battles - in a manner similiar to how Grandmaster used to pit teams of heroes against villains in Marvel, of course altered so we weren't ripping of Stan completely.. that way creators can use these godlike characters without us having the hassle of having to fight them (because beings like The Omega and whatnot are probably way beyond heroes to face - at least not without us doing silly things that would likely ruin the plot) Queen Misery 19:44, May 25, 2010 (UTC) nothing much, going to take a shower in RL then start writing up my articles (I have finally finished populating my universe though - now comes the fun but hard task of fleshing each character out) Queen Misery 22:03, May 25, 2010 (UTC) well I may of misunderstood you, I thought were calling me satanic - which was hurftful to me as I am far from it (in fact I pray to god alot) - at any rate I'm not one to make a big fuss over things Queen Misery 20:06, May 26, 2010 (UTC) sadly its just the way I create, my stuff is not as dark as some of the stuff people have written (such as Punisher) - the style isn't designed for everyone but it is common in superhero fiction (Hulk had an abusive background, for example) - just because my characters live in a rather brutal world doesn't mean they are demonic or satanic in nature: it is designed to make their struggle more meaningful, I aim that people will hate the villain and root for the hero as they see good triumph over evil.. of course its not for everyone so I understand why you may not like it Queen Misery 20:21, May 26, 2010 (UTC) first I shall answer your question about my faith: although I am not an official Christian I do have a belief in God and feel it is my responsibility to pray to my creator every now and then as gratitude for being alive etc - I do not belong to a recognised denomination though and sadly not many of my friends or family belief at all.. second, I have been think on what you said and I think I shall stop contibuting for a while, not as a personal spite or anything (far from it) - rather perhaps I should rethink whether my style is really fitting for this wiki or not - hope that explains both your questions Queen Misery 20:38, May 26, 2010 (UTC) it was rather your dislike of the more mature content in some of my work (the violence and whatnot) - although these are common in comics I read I understand they are not for everyone so don't know whether to continue or not as I don't wish to make more if this style is not accepted here Queen Misery 22:28, May 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm guessing you got creeped out by the Supremacy Squad - I understand they are dark and are inentionally that way as I abhor racism (or more specifically elitism) - though the details may be disturbing I try not to be too vivid in regards to what happens (I don't even want to end up like Todd MacFarlane): perhaps in future I shall add a note in the top of an article that the subject may be unsuitable for some people (perhaps a template) - of course this is only for the more extreme characters, on the whole most of my characters aren't so bad.. once you get to know them Queen Misery 22:35, May 26, 2010 (UTC) in fact upon reading stories such as Charon and whatnot I believe perhaps we should have a "warning" template or something - I know the characters aren't necessarily bad but some of the content could be seen as unsuitable for some children (just a thought is all) Queen Misery 22:41, May 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Sup not much (again) - fleshing out more of my characters (thank you for making the rating templates - makes me feel much more comfortable and will be great for the wiki as people will have an idea what they are getting themselves into when reading some articles) - and seems Ancient Alex is popular! he's already top of the hero list Queen Misery 20:16, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:33, May 27, 2010 (UTC)